


What's girl in red?

by Star_Struck_Teen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dancing and Singing, F/F, F/M, Girl Power, Lesbian Character, Minor Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Luminara and her Padawan learner Barriss are sent down to the lower levels of Coruscant to neutralise a potential bombing threat. They end up in a bar and Ahsoka and Barriss are mistaken for the entertainment they hired.OrAhsoka and Barriss say 'kriff it' and Anakin learns what, or more like who, girl in red is.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 18





	What's girl in red?

**Author's Note:**

> As a Bisexual lady myself i thought this would be a cute little idea.
> 
> Note: Ahsoka is 16 and I think Barriss is 20 or something?
> 
> If you are homophobic I will dislocate your kneecaps and break your fingers.
> 
> Exactly as the summary describes (no shit) with some descriptions of attraction and references to some sexual activity (VERY MINOR) but this has been rated a teen just in case.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Wars is George Lucas's dollhouse, not mine. DON'T COME FOR ME DISNEY OR LUCASFILM!

The gunship came to a halt at level 13 and the group of jedi stepped out. They had been given a very important mission. A group of certain gangsters decided to try and threaten the senate with a potential bombing. They don't know what is coming for them. With 3 Jedi and 2 of the very best padawans in the Order, they really didn't stand a chance.

Ahsoka and Barriss walked slightly behind Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara as their feet skidded through the muddy puddles on the road. 

"Ahsoka?" Barriss looked down at the pair of star topped montrals that were slowly catching up on her.

"Yes Barriss." Ahsoka looked up to her friend.

"We haven't been able to catch up in a while, do you want to talk about something?" Barriss double checked that they were a decent distance from their Master's as they would surely be dissapointed to hear them talking about what they thought would be 'utter nonsense'.

"Sure, what has been happening with you lately." Ahsoka asked, eyes big with wonder.

"Well I learned something about myself." Barriss was debating if she should tell Ahsoka how she felt.

"And what's that?" Ahsoka obviously sensed her uneasiness in the force.

"Do you listen to girl in red?" Barriss blurted out quickly.

"Yeah." Ahsoka smiled. "Do you?"

"Why do you think I asked." Barriss laughed.

"Oh Padawan's, do cut the chatter and hurry up!" Luminara was slightly irritated by their constant chatting. But little did they know that Luminara had understood every word of their exchange.

"Heya Snips, what's girl in red." Anakin nudged his Padawan's shoulder playfully. 

Ahsoka could see Obi-Wan and Luminara hold in their light giggles and Barriss holding his breath.

Ahsoka laughed. "Nothing Master."

"But Snips I want to k-"

"Your Padawan will tell you later Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled at Ahsoka, she then knew that the secret was safe for now.

"But I wanna know!" Anakin came to a halt in front of the group.

"Knight Skywalker, just shut up." Luminara had just had enough of their bickering.

Barriss and Ahsoka were trying to hold in their laughter as Luminara gave them a stern stare. The immediately held their tongues.

"Here we are, let's get going. Stay close Padawan's." Luminara hid her lightsaber under her thick cloak and took the lead.

"Stay close Ahsoka, ignore all of the sleemos that will try and buy you a drink, okay?" Anakin tucked his Padawan under his arm, lightly gripping her shoulder.

"Of course Master." 

The bar was quite big for being on the lower, poorer levels of Coruscant. Littered with bounty hunters and mechanics. However within 10 seconds of entering the building one of the bartenders rushed over to the group.

"Oh finally you're here, you're on in 5 minutes!" He gestured to Barriss and Ahsoka, the jedi exchanged looks of confusion.

"Here for what?" Ahsoka was intrigued.

"A performance from the best singing duo in the lower levels of Coruscant of course!" 

"But who is that?" Barriss asked.

"You two of course!" 

"WHAT! No you must be confused with someone else..." Ahsoka hid behind Anakin's cloak as he tried to shove her forward, giggling.

"Go on Snips!" Anakin shoved Ahsoka forward by the shoulders and gestured for Barriss to join her.

"Yes, that's us." Barriss responded calmly, she knew their singing abilities were good so they could provide a distraction for their Master's.

Luminara and Obi-Wan exchanged a worried glance before nodding at Anakin.

"Your bodyguards can wait in the audience." The bartender led to pair away and anakin couldn't stop laughing.

"Ahsoka is gonna kill me after this." 

Ahsoka and Barriss conferred for moment before they stepped beside the stage as the bartender introduced them.

"Next up we have Coruscant's best singing Girls by girl in red." The crowd cheered as Luminara and Obi-Wan looked for the culprit but Anakin did not join them, he insisted on watching the Padawan's so he could tease them about it later.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and calmed her nerves, she felt Barriss' reassuring hand on her shoulder as she urged her into the spotlight. 

"Remember Ahsoka, just like we did with the Karaoke machine."

"My Master won't have to ask me about girl in red after this." Ahsoka was nervously laughing.

"If he has a problem about it just tell me." 

"Alright." The music started to play and Anakin cheered from the back of the crowd.

"YEAH SNIPS!" 

Both girls just laughed. And Barriss started to sing.

I've been hiding for so long  
But these feelings, they're not gone  
Can I tell anyone?  
Afraid of what they'll say  
So I push them away  
I'm acting so strange

Anakin looks on in wonder, Barriss has a beautiful voice he thought.

Ahsoka decided to push her nerves away and join in.

They're so pretty, it hurts  
I'm not talking about boys, I'm talking about girls  
They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

Barriss stopped singing and let Ahsoka take the verse on her own. Ahsoka was too into the song to even notice she was going solo...

I shouldn't be feeling this  
But it's too hard to resist  
Soft skin, and soft lips  
I should be into this guy  
But it's just a waste of time  
He's really not my type  
I know what I like  
No, this is not a phase  
Or a coming of age  
This will never change

Luminara and Obi-Wan looked on from the far end of the bar and smiled, even Luminara displayed a fraction of joy.

Anakin was starting to understand what the meaning of the song was as Barriss joined back in.

They're so pretty, it hurts  
I'm not talking about boys, I'm talking about girls  
They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

Ahsoka was really getting into it and started to use her voice to it's limit, belting and creating a harmony with Barriss.

Anakin was shocked, sure he had heard voices and music coming from their quarters after returing from seeing Padmé. But never like this.

They're so pretty, it hurts  
I'm not talking about boys, I'm talking about girls  
They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

'Cause I don't know what to do  
It's not like I get to choose who I love  
Who I love  
Who I love  
Who I love

The puzzle pieces clicked together in Anakin's mind as his jaw practically dropped to the floor, he started to grin.

They're so pretty, it hurts  
I'm not talking about boys, I'm talking about girls  
They're so pretty with their button-up shirts

And they're so pretty, it hurts  
I'm not talking about boys, I'm talking about girls  
They're so pretty, it hurts

A thunderous applause erupted from the bar as Ahsoka and Barriss quickly ran off the oversized stage. 

"Wow." Ahsoka collapsed on a chair beside Anakin with her chest heaving. Barriss gracefully left to retrieve her Master and Master Kenobi. Leaving the duo in peace.

"Ahsoka you were great!" Suddenly Ahsoka was engulfed in jedi robes as her Master gave her a hug. "I never knew you had such a beautiful voice, Snips." 

"Seems like there is always something you don't know about me Skyguy!" Ahsoka chuckled, lightly prying his arms from her chest repositioning her lekku.

"Yes. Yes, there is." 

Here it comes. Ahsoka looked saddened, preparing for the lecture about attachments.

"I. Am. SO PROUD OF YOU!" Ahsoka's face lit up and jumped into her Master's waiting arms. 

"Thank you Master." 

Anakin couldn't express in words how much he was proud of her, so he did it with actions. Holding his buzzing padawan close to him as he conveyed through the bond.

'You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but either way. I will always be proud of you Ahsoka. You have never let me down, never.' Ahsoka sat back up sitting across his thighs.

"I am proud to be Mentor to such a special lady." Anakin finished verbally.

"And I am glad to have such a caring brother."

"Aww come here you." Anakin brought her forward again and held on to his little sister like it was the last cuddle he would ever get from her.

"Come on you two! We're leaving." Luminara shouted from the doorway, criminal in custody.

"So Snips." Anakin propped her up on her feet and stood up himself. "Is it just girls or do you like any others?"

"Masterrrr..."


End file.
